


Shep'Neill & the Stories of Sailing Ships

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [11]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e21 1969, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Jack-Centric, John-centric, Office Party, Post Episode: s02e08 Conversion, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, Realization, Shippy Gen, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: John and Jack playing with seemingly innocent technology, leads to consequences that bring to light some interesting revelations.





	1. Symptoms of a Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this awhile back on fanfiction's site in response to a request prompt. However, I finally added an ending and messed with the formatting, so I brought it here.

"Captain Kirk." Rodney said with an eye roll as he walked down from the gate event horizon. 

"Kirk?" General O'Neill asked curious for the returning away teams conversation. If it was a joke he wanted in on it. 

"He is." Rodney replied with a tilt of the head in John's direction. "Always hitting on all the hot alien chicks." 

"I do not." Sheppard frowned defensively. 

"Do too. You even left her your address." Rodney countered, pointing to him. 

"It was a trading mission Rodney. How would they know where to send their goods without our gate address?" He replied exasperated. 

"You two where laughing and smiling a lot." Ronon teased. 

"Oh not you too." John groaned. He was annoyed at their teasing and even more embarrassed this conversation was in front of the gate room staff. 

"It did seem like the two of you where enjoying yourselves." Teyla put in. 

"See! I knew it! You ARE Captain Kirk!" Rodney said waving his hands as he talked. 

"It was entirely one sided Rodney... Besides I didn't even like her like that." John replied unhappily. 

"Yeah sure. You keep telling yourself that fly boy." Vala teased wanting to be part of the group. She and Rodney exchanged a smirk, as she walked over and locked arms with him. 

John sighed and Jack cupped his arm. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with a few dates through the old orifice." 

"It does mean you're getting out there and exploring your options." Rodney said sarcastically. Him and Vala laughed as John rolled his eyes.

John looked toward Jack, trying to change the subject. "Trading mission was a success, Sir. Nothing out of the ordinary to report." Jack nodded.

John left ignoring Rodney and Vala's whispers of McKay filling her in on the 'juicy details' of his non-existent love life with exotic aliens. 

It was a bit humiliating to say the least. He didn't understand how he got the role of playboy of two galaxies. He hadn't even gone on a real date in years, let alone try to actually pursue a girl. He could sort-of understand how people would mistake him for it, considering how often girls tended to throw themselves at him on various away missions, but that was never we he intended or ever expected. He was just doing his job and because of that some girls would fall for his heroics. He really wasn't trying to put himself out there.. Things would just happen. 

 

John made his way to the armoury to put his weapons away. He rubbed his eyes tired. 

"Hard day?" Sam asked giving him a sympathetic smile as she unclipped her FN P90 and put it away. 

Sheppard shrugged. "Just a very long trading negotiation." He wished Teyla and Ronon could have just went themselves. Really, he wasn't needed. "You?"

"Ah." She nodded. "Oh, went to check out some ruins. Daniel's translating what we found now."

John nodded looking her over. Even with her hair a little tousled, and dirt smudges on her uniform and pale skin, she still looked hot. John shook his head trying to clear the thought away. Dang it, maybe Rodney did have a point. Maybe he was Captain Kirk.. 

Sam eyed him confused. "Well.. See you later Colonel."   
John nodded. "Colonel."

Sam walked away and his eyes followed. He winced as he realized what he was doing and looked away. John turned and headed down the opposite hallway to the men's locker room. 

John went to his locker and took off his tac vest and put it away. Then headed for his infirmary check up. On the way there his mind wandered to Sam. It wasn't really Captain Kirking with Sam. He reasoned to himself. After all, John had, had a crush on her for a while when she was head of the Atlantis Expedition. She was a strong leader, and knew what mattered most was never leaving anyone behind. Qualities that John quite admired. She and John had the same sense of obligation to the safety of the whole expedition. Which included no distractions like relationships. It was the main reason John himself had never found a real girlfriend on the city. He was a leader. He needed to be focused and treat everyone equally. However, Sam was his leader, she was in charge and not someone under him. They where both up there in the top so why be lonely in it? But John hadn't ever tried to pursue her. 

He had heard she was in a long distance relationship with Jack during the time and besides that, his best friend Rodney was in love with her. McKay practically stalked her for years. It would have been against the bro code for him to try to go out with her, which was a long shot anyway. 

Rodney had already been upset and a little betrayed just by the little stunt John had pulled with the welcoming gift basket when Sam had first arrived and John didn't have it in him to upset him further, if he could get so upset with a little tease.. Regardless, before long, as quick as she had arrived, she was gone and replaced, by none other then Woolsey. So in the end it didn't seem to matter. 

Still though, that was a couple years ago, now Atlantis was on Earth side by side to Stargate Command and since then John had heard Sam and Jack had broken up.. Perhaps this was his chance... He wondered as he entered the infirmary. 

\-----

Sam, Daniel, Rodney and Vala where hanging out in Daniel's currently shared and disorganized lab. 

Daniel had taken up his own table, jumbled with notebooks and translation notes and an uneaten lunch. He was studding the pictures of the sphere artifact they had brought back from their trip. They originally had been apprehensive to bring the orb back. It had reminded them of the 'Virus Orb' that had a concious and struck O'Neil in the arm, pinning him against the wall.. However, through Daniel's translations during the mission had at least determined that this device wasn't anything like that this time. Still though, he wasn't actually sure what it really did do. Sam had evaluated and scanned it enough to know their wasn't any radiation or other harmful things, and had then brought it back with them. She and Rodney currently where where evaluating the actual device now, while Vala was staring at him board. 

"Maybe it requires some sort of combination?" Sam put in as her gloved hands felt it's way around the orb. 

"Combination?" Rodney frowned. He found that highly unlikely. 

"Yeah, like maybe some parts of this move, or have secret buttons?" Sam shrugged. 

"What? Have you been watching to much 'Treasure Planet' on the Disney Channel?" Rodney rolled his eyes. 

Vala's eyes widened and her head shot up. "Treasure Planet?" 

"It's just a story Vala. There are no treasure planets." Daniel told her as he continued to stare at his notes. 

"And that's what people said about Atlantis and obviously that came true." Rodney put in with a smirk, enjoying Vala's excitement. 

Sam frowned at him. "Rodney, don't tease and get her hopes up, just because you want to change the subject." 

"Change the subject? Why would I change the subject?" Rodney asked playing with his fingers. 

"Because you don't want to admit we've been looking at this for hours and we still have no clue what this does!" Sam said motioning to the sphere. 

"I'm sure if you actual gave me a turn at it I could figure something out." Rodney said holding his ground. Crossing his arms. 

"Give you a turn? You're right there Rodney. How have I not given you a turn?!" 

"You been holding it the whole time. Let me hold it." 

"Oh really? Is that what the problem was? You haven't been holding it? I thought you didn't think there was any surface buttons so why would it matter?" She huffed. 

Rodney just stared at her oddly. 

"What?!" She asked frustrated at all the bickering they've been having over the functioning of the dumb paper weight for hours. 

"Oh it's just..." Rodney looked to the side, his fingers brushing over the tables surface. "You always look so hot when you're frustrated." 

Sam stared at him and Daniel held back a laugh. Vala frowned. 

"Rodney... Seriously?" Sam frowned at him. 

"What? You can't tell me our little banter fights don't turn you on too." Rodney stated looking her over. 

Sam felt slightly off and self concious at his gaze and wondered if he was seeing her in a hospital gown in his imagination. She remembered he had told her he was into that..

Daniel cleared his throat. "You know, I'd say you two get a lab but you're already in one. So just remember you aren't alone in here all right?" 

Sam blushed and held out the sphere to Rodney, pushing it into his free hand and then turned to leave the awkward party. 

"Oh so are we getting a different lab?" Rodney asked with a smirk. 

She threw her hands up and turned back around at the door. "I give up McKay! You're worse then Felger!" 

Vala raised her hand. Getting their attention. 

Sam frowned and tilted her head to her. "Yes Vala?"

"So.. If we said this treasure planet was real.... Then-"

Vala got cut off by Sam turning away tired. "I'm getting coffee." She snapped and headed out the room. 

"Well, how rude. She didn't even let me finish my question." Vala pouted. 

"She didn't even ask if we wanted anything." Rodney stated as he stared at Daniel's fries on his food tray. 

"I know!" Vala leaned over the table to Daniel pouting. 

"No." Daniel stated simply and he pulled his tray to the other side of him. Away from them. 

"But Daniel! You're not even eating it! Letting all that good food go to waste. Shame on you, Daniel." Vala pointed out. 

Rodney's stomach started making noises. Vala grinned at him as he blushed, then looked back to Daniel. "See! We're hungry!" 

"Go get your own." Daniel stated simply, eyes still on his notes.

"But Sam just went to the mess hall we can't go there now.. Daniel, Please!" Vala pleaded. 

Daniel sighed. "Fine..." He shifted the tray over to them. "Just let me work in peace." He muttered.

"Yay! Thank you Daniel!" She gave him a quick half hug and took the tray over the far side of the room for her and Rodney. 

\--

Jack walked in the lab and looked around. Daniel was sitting by himself quietly, hard at work. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Rodney and Vala where eating and playing with their shared tray. Seeing who could grab a specific fry first before the other, to choose who got to eat it. They where giggling at each other. It was kind of cute in a weird way. 

Jack decided to leave them alone and headed for Jackson to see how far along he was. He noticed the orb that was in Daniel's pictures and picked it up. He looked it over, turning it around in his hand. "So this is what the fuss is about?" He asked. 

Daniel picked his head up and looked at him. "Yeah. It doesn't seem to be doing anything though as far as Sam and Rodney could tell. It might be a part of something bigger, perhaps." 

"Hmm." Jack nodded, not really needing the tech details that he knew he wouldn't get anyway. When Daniel went back to reading, Jack took a seat and played with it in his hands. He didn't know why, but it just felt nice. 

Sam came back and looked to Rodney and Vala. "I see I gave you a turn Rodney, after all your whining and you didn't even use it." 

Rodney lifted his chin up to her. "Lunch break. Hey, you got a coffee break it's only fair that I get one too." 

Sam sighed and walk over to Jack and Daniel and took a seat. 

John, Cameron and Teal'c poked their heads in through the door. 

"So this is where the party is at." Cameron declared. 

"Oh great. Why don't we just invite the whole base into this tiny room. I'm sure no one will mind the claustrophobia." Rodney muttered sarcastically. 

"I sure wont." John stated as he walked past Vala and McKay, snatching a fry from them. 

"Hey!" They responded together with annoyance. 

Daniel gave them a look. "Sharing is caring guys." 

"We where already sharing." Rodney stated with an eye roll. They both huffed. 

"So what's the thing do?" John asked changing the subject. 

"They don't know." Jack stated for them. 

John looked to the sphere and Jack tossed it to him. 

John looked it over, the lines on the orb suddenly turned green and then he suddenly froze. He dropped it. 

"Sheppard?" Jack got up. The other's turned, their gazes fixed. 

John suddenly fell to the ground and went into convulsions. 

Sam got up and quickly hit the alarm and called for a medical emergency in Daniel's lab. Everyone stared at Sheppard in shock.


	2. Surgery

After a while of waiting the doctors came back. Daniel put down his notebook. He had hoped if he kept up the study he could figure out what was wrong and how to reverse it. He stood up and turned to them. "Well?" 

The group gathered around the Doctors eager for news finally.

"It appears the device reawakened his dormant genes." The Carson Beckett Clone started. 

"Which means what exactly?" Cameron asked. 

"The genes Colonel Sheppard had acquired after his.. Brief Mutation..." 

Half of SG-1 looked blank except for Sam and Cameron who had read the reports. Sheppard's team visibly paled. 

"Is he going to turn into a bug?" Cameron asked. Vala's eyes widened and Teal'c raised an eye brow in surprise. 

"Aie' We've already started seeing signs of his Iratus Bug mutation." Beckett answered. 

Ronon headed for the door. 

"Eh. Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" Beckett asked confused. 

Ronon stopped and went back to face Beckett at a close distance. 

"You can't go in to see him just yet. He needs to rest." Beckett continued, a little uneasy at Ronon's hard stare and looming presents. 

"I'm not going to see him. I'm going back to that planet to get him medicine." Ronon replied.

"And I'm going as well." Teyla put in standing next to him. 

"Well yes, that's all well and good but that's not the least of our problems." Carson began. Then took a step back as Ronon came closer. 

"What aren't you telling us?" Ronon asked dangerously. 

"Yeah, what is it doc?" Cameron asked noticing Carson's unease. 

Dr. Carolyn stepped forward and replied for him. "His kidneys are failing." 

"What? Why?" O'Neill asked. He couldn't see why the Ancients would design something that would cause kidney failure... But then again he couldn't see why the Ancients built half the stuff they did. 

Dr. Lam cleared her throat. "His blood is changing at a faster rate then it had the first time. Since it isn't really mutating like it was originally only waking up. His Kidneys are having trouble processing and filtering his blood now.." 

"Which means?" Dex asked getting impatient. He just wanted to get to work curing him, not spend wasted time hearing things he couldn't understand. 

"It's like his blood is toxic. His kidneys can't work with it and are shutting down under the strain. He needs a transplant." Dr. Lam said simply. 

"Okay, then we'll get him one." Ronon stated. 

"It wont be that easy. Once we cure him of the mutation we'll need to find someone with the proper blood type and other necessary things to make sure the transplant is a success and not a rejection." Carson responded. 

Ronon frowned. "And that'll be hard?" 

Carson sighed exasperated. To his surprise Rodney stepped in this time with the reason. 

"John's blood is different, even to most Tau'ri actually.. He's one of the highest ranking in the ATA gene carriers next to General O'Neill and Carson.. Even us people with the synthetic gene made from his blood aren't anywhere close to his consistency..." Rodney explained worried. 

The room turned silent with this revelation. 

Eventually the silence was broken when Teyla looked to Carson. "....Carson?" She asked quietly. Her eyes gazed at Carson pleadingly. 

He sighed. "I can't lass." 

"Why not?" She asked sadly. 

He took a deep breath. "Because regardless of the fact that I don't like to remember that I'm a clone, I still am... The probability that his body could take my kidney is low." 

The room got quiet again until this time it was O'Neill. 

"Alright!" He snapped. 

"Sir?" Sam asked. Trying to seem unfazed by the recent talk of the chances of John's survival. 

"I'll do it." He replied. 

"Thank you." Teyla replied and put her forehead to his. Ronon clasped him on the shoulder and grunted.

"That's very considerate of you, Sir." Sam said touched. She felt relieved. 

"Yeah. Okay okay. Lets not get all mushy." Jack said throwing his hands up. "I can't see how anyone would want my old spare parts.. But I can see this is an emergency."

"Alright. We'll have to run tests to be sure you're compatible." Dr. Lam stated. 

"While their doing that, Sir." Sam began as she stood in front of Jack. "Permission to go with Ronon and Teyla to go get the cure. If that's alright with you, Sir?" 

O'Neill nodded. "Of course. This would be pointless if I did let you go." He motioned them away with his hand. "Go on. Get out of here. Shoo Shoo." He teased trying to lighten the foreboding mood as they left. 

\-- 

Dr. Lam had finished preparing John for surgery. She walked over to Carson, who was finishing up testing and comparing the DNA samples. She took note of the puzzled look on his face. "What is it Dr. Beckett? Something wrong?" 

She frowned, wondering if this was a worst case scenario. If Jack couldn't be a donor then they'd have to chance if with Carson. 

"No, lass. In fact.." He looked up at her. He's a match." 

She nodded, still curious as too why he looked so confused. He still had a strange frown on his face. "Is it his past medical history then? Do you think his past traumas eliminate him as a donor?" She asked. 

If this was a normal situation, Dr. Lam would have never considered General O'Neill as a donor, after all his various away mission accidents.. Then again there never is any 'normal' situations around here. So you gotta deal with what you have. 

"No. Well Aye, that is a concern but..." He looked back at the blood samples. "It's too good.." 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He looked back at her. "Too good to be true.. What I mean is, their DNA's are a near perfect match, lass."

She leaned over the desk and picked up the document to look herself. She scanned over the page, then Her eyes widened at the results. "Oh... But that doesn't..."

"...Aye. Nothing around here ever does."

\--

Sam watched through the window as Jack was being prepared for surgery next to John. She fought back concern that was tapping at the back of her mind. Rodney walked up and stood next to her. She noticed the unhidden concern in his blue eyes as he stared at Sheppard. 

"They'll be fine." She told him, but more to settle her own concerns to herself then anything. She crossed her arms, trying to look calm and confident. "They've definitely survived worst then this. If anyone can pull through an average, run of the mill surgery. It's them."

Rodney nodded. He watched Sheppard carefully a few more minutes until his gaze turned and looked to her. "Do you need anything?" 

She shook her head quietly. 

"Are you sure? What about coffee? If you're like me your going to want to be caffeine wired to stay up until this thing pulls through." He asked. 

She thought about it and figured he was right. She wanted to stay until the end. It was the least she could do for them. "Yeah. Alright." 

He nodded and left. Eventually he came back with two coffees in hand. He handed her one and then moved over two chairs for them by the window. They both sat down and stared out of the room. 

"Any updates while I was gone?" Rodney asked. His eyes scanning the room for any differences, since he was last looking.

"There both under anesthesia now. Carson and Carolyn are just starting." She replied. Rodney nodded. 

They both quietly sipped their coffee as Carson and Dr. Lam looked over their tools and began to give instructions to the nurses. 

Minutes ticked by in silence. Rodney's fingers twitched nervously, drumming against his coffee cup. He wasn't good in silence. He looked over at Carter, hoping she'd start some small talk, but her eyes remained transfixed on Jack and John and didn't notice his stare. He cleared his throat and she turned and looked at him. "I studied medical voodoo once." He muttered, looking down at his coffee. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" 

Of course... Even while their commanding officers where in surgery he'd have to talk about himself. She shouldn't have been surprised. He did the same with her once when she was in the med lab. After she got electrocuted. Thought to be honest, she could use the distraction from her anxiety. 

"Yeah." He looked to her. "It didn't last long though. Kept identifying myself with various diseases.." 

She smiled. That would be something he would do. 

"What about you?" He asked. 

She frowned. "What about me?" 

"Anything you want to talk about?" 

"No. Not particularly." She responded. Eyes looking back to the surgery. 

She couldn't understand how McKay could think of different things at a time like this. She would wonder how his brain works but she really didn't want to know what went on inside that brain of his. She had already seen how scattered and off topic his mind could get from the video he sent her before the Siege. 

Rodney frowned and looked back to Sheppard and O'Neill. His fingers once again drumming against his cup. 

\--

A few weeks later:

O'Neill looked over the latest reports that had been turned into him. He decided he might as well read them now, since he was still in the infirmary. He felt fine, but Dr. Lam and Dr. Beckett wanted to keep a close eye on him and Sheppard for any signs of rejection or complications. 

Dr. Lam entered and walked over to him. "Sir." She looked him over carefully. Jack could tell she wanted to say something but something seemed off. 

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Don't tell me I have too donate my other one." 

"Of course not Sir. You'd die if you did." She replied. Her eyes drifted around the infirmary. They where alone, except for John at the other side of the room, but he was sleeping right now. 

"Well then, good news, bad news?.. If it's bad news maybe you should butter me up with cake first. I love cake." Jack replied. 

"No Sir.. Well.. It's not.. Technically bad news..." Dr. Lam frowned. 

Dr. Beckett walked in. "So.. Have you?..." He asked looking to Dr. Lam. She shook her head. 

Jack frowned wondering what this was all about. "Magnets." He replied. 

Dr. Lam gave him a confused look. "Um.. Sorry?"

"You want to tell me some medical mumbo jumbo, just go with magnets. That always works." Jack nodded. 

Dr. Lam took hold of Carson's arm and pulled him to the side to talk alone. "Perhaps we should wait until John is awake." She reasoned. 

"We can't just wait much longer. They haven't seemed to know this long, they have a right to know now, lass." 

"We've waited weeks to tell them because we were worried how they'd react might impact their recovery. We can wait a few more hours." Dr. Lam reasoned. 

"Maybe we should tell them separately. Give them time to process?" Carson asked. 

Jack watched as Lam and Beckett continued there conversation in the other room. He didn't like it when he wasn't in the loop. Even more so what it was about him. 

Finally the two walked back to him. Carson seemed to try to have a bright fake smile on his face. 

"General, I've heard you like to go fishing perhaps we could-" 

"Just tell me now." Jack responded impatiently, getting annoyed. 

"Uh well.. Perhaps you should sit down." Carson said, sitting down himself warily. 

"Jack looked down at his bed, then back to him. "Already am. Now quit the stalling." 

"Uh, well.. You see General.." Lam started. 

"Do you uh.. Did you want to ever have kids?" Carson asked. 

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect that question. Then his face fell, as pain hit him. "I had one... Once." 

Carson winced. "Oh.. I.. I didn't.. Sorry." 

Jack's face fell stern. "Are you trying to say I'll never have kids again?" Jack's heart suddenly hurt. 

"Oh no. Not all at!" Carson quickly replied waving his hands to stop him. "Well what where saying is.." 

Carson and Carolyn looked at each other or a moment. 

"Are you aware of.. Any other children?" Dr. Lam asked. 

Jack frowned. "You mean my young clone? Jonathan?" 

Carson gave Lam a quick glance then looked back to Jack. "Uh.. No.. Maybe a different.. John?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well.. Sir.. To put it bluntly.." Dr. Carolyn started. She motioned across the room at Sheppard. 

Jack gave her a confused startled look. "What?!" 

"Aye, we didn't understand it either but we ran a series of blood tests after your initially tests and well.. We don't understand how but-" Carson started. 

"He's your son." Carolyn finished. 

Jack sat back stunned, then after a bit looked up at them. "Ah I get it." He grinned. 

"Carson looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" 

"This is some joke. Teal'c put you guys up to it." Jack replied. 

"No sir. Where not lying." Carolyn replied. 

Jack looked ahead of him trying to figure this out. 

"Do you.. Do you know how that might be?" Carolyn asked. 

Jack thought about it. "What was her name?"

"Who's name?" Carolyn asked. 

"The mother."

"John's birth certificate says Jennifer Sheppard... But it also says his Father is Patrick Sheppard which can't be right.." Carson replied. 

Realization dawned for Jack. "Crap." 

Carson raised an eye brown. "Sorry?" 

"You know that time travel stuff..." Jack muttered. 

Carolyn and Carson looked to each other. 

"There was a chick named Jennifer Clark.. Or Jennifer Webber.. Something like that during our little time travel adventure to 1969.." 

"Sir, you're saying.." Dr. Lam started. 

"Yeah! Okay! We did it. It was only once though.. There where a hippie couple ya know?" 

Carson nodded awkwardly. 

"But her husband wasn't Patrick Sheppard tho it was.. Michael Clark." Jack remembered. 

"Aye, then she was but he died in the Vietnam War." Carson answered. 

Jack gave him a look. "He did? How do you.." 

"We looked them up when we were trying to figure out how it could be possible for you two to be related." Carson admitted. 

Jacks eyes drifted. "I didn't know she was pregnant.. When was... When was he born?" 

"June 14th, 1970." Carson answered. Then that makes sense if you travelled to 1969." 

"Seriously?" A voice said, on the opposite side of the room. 

The group turned and saw an awake and alert, surprised John sitting up in his bed. 

Jack and John's eyes locked. 

Carson and Carolyn looked at each other. "We'll uh.. We'll give you two a minute..." 

They left leaving John and Jack alone to process this new found information.

\--

"Tell me about it." John asked.

The two had remained quiet for while. Not sure what to say. 

"Well.." Jack started, trying to think of a casual joke to lighten the mood, but this new found revelation of a long lost son had kinda fried his brain... All he could think about was his son Charlie, and how much he had failed him. How much pain and guilt he felt, rushing back to him like it was yesterday... And now to know he had done it again.. 

He had failed another child.. Left a pregnant woman behind to have his kid with a rich stranger... Just so she could provide for the kid.. His kid.. The responsibility he neglected without realizing it.. 

Jack looked to John, who was looking off, deep in thought. 

The conversation between Jack and the doctor still burned into John's brain. He knew it was possible of course. Hey he met old Elizabeth before, and even time travelled to an alternate future himself, with old hologram Rodney. Time travel could mess with and alter a lot of things just.. This?.. Really?..

Jack leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He asked. He knew he had a lot to make up for.. So much time had been missed.. But now, he hoped had a second chance to make it up. 

John paused. Did he really want to know if... If he was born out of some meaningless fling during time travel?.. That he was only here out of some random happen stance of luck?... After a moment John looked back to Jack and nodded. "Yeah. Tell me everything."


	3. 1969

August 4th, 1969

Jack gazed out the window of the hippie bus and into the dark night sky as they passed East 66 on their way to New York. He had been avoiding eye contact with Carter for at least sometime now. He wasn't sure how this whole timey whimey stuff worked but he didn't want to be the cause of bad stuff. For some reason though, even the smallest details seemed to mean huge ripple effects in Carters mindset. All he had done was respond to the hippie chicks question. Jennifer had asked his name, he said "Jack" and ever since then Carter had started giving him a 'seriously?? Don't you get it??' look because of that. Then due to her look he tried to fix it and told Jennifer his name was Jonathan, if anyone asked but for her to call him Jack. Jack thought that using his full name that he never used might throw people off their imaginary scent and that might make Carter happier but it didn't.. At all... Apparently he was suppose to answer like Teal'c and said he couldn't say but that to him seemed more suspicious and time pond ripple-ly or whatever. Wouldn't it have got them wondering about them more if they appeared "mysterious"? Regardless, all he could think of was Jack's a common name. Why would that damage time with just one person knowing his name? 

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer's unfamiliar voice asked beside him. 

"Oh it's nothing.." Jack responded, he looked over at the pretty young lady. She was tilting her head looking him over, smiling. That was something he noticed whenever he caught a glimpse of her. She was always smiling. 

"Is it about the establishment?" She asked. 

Jack caught Sam looking at him from the corner of his eye. He refocused him attention to the girl. "Right... There really.. Bringing me down."

"Don't worry... You all could come with Michael and I to Canada to escape. We'll be free of the man there." She responded looking hard and determined into his eyes, which surprised O'Neill for a second, coming from such a happy, doe eyed girl. Then suddenly, the look was gone, quickly replaced by her trademark smile. "Good night Jack."

Jack paused and blinked as she moved to the back of the bus and laid down, facing him. 

"Good night Jennifer."

 

August 5th, 1969

Teal'c had drove through the night while the rest of the gang slept. They had already made it to Amarillo, Panhandle, they would get to their destination in record time. When everyone woke up, it was decided to let Teal'c meditate alone as the team stopped by a store to get clothes. 

Jack looked over Captain Carter as she stepped out in her new clothes and rose tinted glasses. 

"Checking me out, Sir?" Carter asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Sir?" Jack asked looking around suspiciously, as if looking for ease droppers to tease Carter. She closed her mouth and paled slightly, getting the message. 

"Right.. Man.." She replied awkwardly. 

Jack just turned away shaking his head. "Nice glasses... Woman."

Jack checked out a clothing rack and found some nice leather jackets on sale. He grabbed one and tried it on, then looked over to see some ridiculous wigs. He nudged Daniel with his elbow and motioned to them. "We gotta get T one of those." He winked to Daniel, who face palmed as Jack went for it. Jack then noticed an interesting light purplish-pink outfit and pink / white stripped bandanna.... Jack grinned. This may be his only chance to ever see Teal'c wear pink and he was gonna take it. 

After paying for the items he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see Jennifer smiling at him. 

"Hey." He responded and looked down to see what she was holding. It was a black hat and a pair of shades. 

"I thought since you're hiding from the man this might help." She handed them to him.

"Thanks. There... Radical."

"No worries man." She winked, and Jack watched her go back to the bus.

 

August 6th, 1969

They past through St. Louis. 

Jack noticed Jennifer gawking at the giant Gateway Arch as they drove past. "You like it?" He asked. Smiling at the way her eyes light up as she gazed at it. 

"It's amazing." She responded with awe. Once they drove out of sight of it she turned to Jack. "It's.. Been a dream of mine to see the world... It's one of the reasons why I was happy to come along with Michael when he got this bus.." She confided. 

Jack nodded. "I know what you mean." 

Jennifer's eyes sparkled as she looked into Jacks eyes. "You do?"

Jack leaned back realizing he was treading on thin information territory again... But he really didn't see the harm if he was vague. 

"Yeah. I've travelled a lot in my time.."

"That must be wondrous." She sighed looking distant, then turned back to the window. 

Jack stared intently at her. Something about her seemed... Jack shook his head and looked away. What was he doing? Staring at her like that? He mentally chastised himself. 

After a while the bus stopped. Michael made his way over to Jack. "Hey man. You know anything about engines?" 

"I'd reckon I do." Jack responded. He had dealt with plenty of engines in the air force. He got up, happy for a distraction from his sudden strange thoughts about Jennifer. 

After repairing the bus, Teal and Daniel took up the front seats and got back on the road as Jack went to sleep.

 

August 7th, 1969

When Jack awoke. They where already in Chicago. Jennifer was standing over him. 

"Hey where going to get some food to eat at this cool Café . Wanna come?" 

"Sure." Jack replied. 

Jack looked about the entrance to the Café. There was quite a few hippies handing around, sitting on bright chairs.

"This place is happen-in'." He said as they went in. 

"Totally." Jennifer answered. She found them a booth by a window full of potted plants. 

Jack looked down at the menu as Jenny played with her hair, gazing outside. 

"Do you ever wonder.." She started, then shook her head stopping herself.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at her.

"If it is possible to live life just.. Going?.. To keep going and never stop?" She asked looking at him, the seriousness in her eyes once more. 

"Sure.. I suppose.. Why?.." Jack tilted his head. The waitress came over taking their orders and menus.

"It's just.. Michael wants this.. 'Journey' to end in Canada... I was hoping it would last..." Jenny started.

"A lifetime?" Jack finished for her. She nodded. Looking at him pleadingly. "Sure.. If it's what you want, why not?.. I mean you only live once right?" 

Jennifer's eyes widened. "You mean.. You really think so?" She asked. "I mean it would be hard.. Almost impossible.." 

Jennifer looked down. "It's not like money for fuel and food appears out of thin air..." She whispered to herself as the waitress set down their plates. 

"I've learned to believe anything, and I mean anything is possible." Jack told her, pointing at her with his fork. "I mean look at us. It was happen-stance that we met. You've been kind to us strangers and most people aren't... Maybe someone else will be kind to you."

Jennifer nodded. "I see.. You mean since I've had positive energy, good things will return to me?" 

"Uh.. Yeah.. Sure." Jack responded as he started to eat. 

Jennifer laid a hand on his. "Thank you Jack. You've filled me with hope and encouragement... You are very wise." 

Jack nodded. "Uh.. Thanks.. Don't hear the wise part to often.." He winked. She smiled back warmly. He felt it radiating off onto him. Her hand was still on his and if he was being honest with himself.. The whole outing thing with Jenny felt nice.. Not only was it a nice change to be around such an optimistic, carefree explorer but to be around someone who wasn't burned out and devastated with the darkness and horror that loomed up above in space. It was almost like he had been returned to a simpler life.. One without responsibilities and sudden doom... Sure there was the war.. But Jack knew it wasn't the end to all things like the war in space may bring...It almost felt like this could have been his life.. Without the Stargate program.. and without living with the guilt...

"You understand me you know... Not that many people do... Where so.. Similar.. It's like we've known each other for a long time in just a few days.. Unreal isn't it?" She said to him as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Yeah... Time's funny like that.."

 

August 8th, 1969

The team was nearing Philadelphia. It had taken all day to get this far but they where so close now. Jennifer had recommended they set up camp and enjoy the stars. 

The group agreed. It was nice to not have to sleep in the bus for once. 

Jack sat up against a tree and looked up at the stars. He would be back up there in just a few days... He knew this distraction wouldn't last much longer.. He just had to get back into the right head space for what was to come... 

He heard the sound of a throat clearing, and looked over to see Jennifer standing there, wrapped in her knitted purple blanket. 

"You look lost." She said and went up to him, sitting beside him. 

"Just thinking.." He responded. 

"About what?" She asked.

"The stars..." 

She looked at him, then at the sky. "They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah.." He looked to her. "Beautiful.."

"Are you cold?" She asked as she unwrapped her blanket from her bare shoulders.

He watched her carefully. She looked so amazing in the moonlight. Jack noticed she caught him staring, but she only smiled. 

She then ran her fingers over his jaw. Jack felt his breath become uneven as she was close to his face. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself leaning in and taking in a kiss. His hands stroking her arms and their kisses becoming more intense. A part of Jack's brain started sending warning signals in the sound of Carter's voice.. The whole messing with time thing yadda yadda, but the rest of his mind tuned it out with it's own justifications. I've already started now so I've already messed up, and the world hasn't ended yet.. As well as what could possibly happen?

 

August 9th, 1969

They had made it to Philadelphia. Jack sat in a circle with his team around their camp fire.. He knew how to not break under interrogation so he wasn't going to give any hint that he had done anything wrong the previous night or did literally anything in general to tip Carter off. He played it cool. No one had suspected a thing all day.

After Carter figured out their solar flare science problem, as he knew she would, they had come to realize they where over heard by Michael and Jenny. They went with the alien theory and they decided to help them get home to their 'planet'. 

 

August 10th, 1969

The group got all the information pieces together. They learned the solar flares were the causes and where the Stargate was located. Then they took off to D.C.

 

August 11th, 1969

Jack had to break the news to Jenny and Michael that they had to leave without them, but then Jennifer said, "Michael got drafted." 

The two started to plead their case to stay. Michael didn't want to kill anyone, and Jennifier's expressive eyes said everything.. She believed Michael would die in the war.. That there was no hope for him.. 

Jack then realized why Jenny would be so open to fall for another man that wasn't her husband.. Not only because of the "hippie lifestyle".. but because in her eyes her husband was already dead.. She had mourned his loss once the draft had first occurred... Then this whole, meeting "alien's" thing happened and she started to have hope that they could actually pull through this war.. And if nothing else.. that she may have found someone else to love if her husband truly did perish..

And now.. He had had to rip that hope away from her again.. As both men would have to leave her.. For their own wars to battle...

"I'm sorry..." Was all he could say.


	4. Reactions

Jack stared at John in a new light after they finished talking. 

He still remembered the day he first met him. It almost feels like fate now that he thought about it. Out of all the air force soldiers on McMurdo base, his pilot to the Antarctic Outpost just happened to be his son... And they just so happened to almost die together when the drone came at them. That was fun... 

He had been the first one to introduce John to the SGC way of life, as it should have been. Then the whole thing with him telling John not touch anything yet he did anyway causing the chair to glow.. 

Jack smiled slightly to himself. It was like the universe had been trying to tell them something that day that they both just didn't get.. It's strange now to think of it.. It gives a whole new meaning to their first encounter... 

John thought over the story Jack had told him.. That over the course of a week Jack had fallen for his mother and then had to let her go to return home and to 'not' damage the timeline.. To let fate play out as it had meant too.. Except it didn't.. John was proof of that..

"I supposed it wasn't such a bad thing.." 

Jack looked up to John as he finally spoke after listening to him ramble for the past few hours.

"I mean I wouldn't be here otherwise and who wouldn't want to be here?" John stated. 

Jack nodded and smiled. "I guess of all I must have messed up on... Something right did come out of it.. You know.. If you would listen to my orders once in a while.." Jack said sarcastically. 

"Excuse me, Sir?" Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"I remember almost firing you when the whole Replicators taking over Atlantis thing happened.."

"Yes, well you didn't." John pointed to him. "And I saved your life." 

"Yes.. You did... Huh.. Irony.."

"Yeah." John nodded then lowered his head. "You disobeyed orders but I live because of it.. I disobey orders but that kept you alive... Guess this makes us even... "

General Landry walked in after having a talk with the doctors and over hearing the last bit of conversation. "Can't you two just not disobey orders as much any more?"

"'Fraid not Hank." O'Neil responded. 

John grinned. "It's in the genes." 

\--

It had been two weeks since 'the big revelation' had been brought to light. 

Everything seemed fine between the two as far as Jack could tell. John didn't seem to hate him or resent him... It really just seemed.. Normal.. If not of course a little awkward.. Especially at first when everyone else had found out and was asking questions about it. He almost chuckled just thinking of some of the reactions. 

Vala and Rodney where the most insane about the whole thing.. 

 

"We should have a baby shower!" Vala said excited. "Make everyone bring expensive gifts." 

"Is this really going to be a thing?" Rodney asked.

"Yes! We need to have a party! I love parties!" Vala replied. "Now what are you getting him?"

"Fine.. I'll get him some Johnny Cash." Rodney replied. "He loves Johnny Cash."

"Of course John will love cash! Who doesn't love cash?" Vala stated.

"That's not what I.." Rodney sighed and bowed his head and Vala continued.

"And you!" Vala pointed to Jack. "You need to buy him a gift for every birthday you've missed! Even my Father who we all know was a horrible person gave my a trinket every birthday. You need to do the same." 

All the doctors seemed to love that idea of throwing a gift shower. The psychologists all believed it would bring some happiness and excitement to the staff. As well as make 'the revelation' seem more real somehow to people.. Even Dr. Beckett, Dr. Lam and Dr. Keller volunteered to help decorate.

McKay and Daniel took Vala shopping and they all got a ton of "It's a Boy!" labelled things. Banners, balloons, cakes, shirts, fake cigars, invitations and all the rest of the propaganda. 

Jack thought the whole thing was wacko.

Ronon Dex on the other hand, was less that enthusiastic and welcoming... 

His strong, young, tall, threatening figure had loomed over Jack. 

"If you ever break his heart..." 

A bantos rod suddenly out of no where swiped at the back of Jack's knees knocking him to the kneeling position. 

Dex brought the rod back up and at Jack's throat dangerously. "I'll break yours."

The Marines and Air Force Officers had strange looks. Perhaps, Jack wondered, if they felt the same as Ronon did, but where conflicted due to their loyalties to him as well.. Some of the main original Atlantis personnel however, where more clear on their 'loyalties' like Major Evan Lorne.

 

In regards to his team, Daniel originally had been quiet.. Either in shock, unsure what to say, or both.. Later on though he told Jack to "Listen to what he has to say. You can't just have it your way all the time.. He'll have his own opinions and you'll have to respect them." Then after that he went along with helping Vala and McKay..

Jack bet either Vala had forced Daniel or he was doing it to tease and humiliate him.. Jack wasn't sure...

Carter said nothing on the matter. She avoided Jack's eyes and hung out with John more in case he needed someone to talk too. He wondered if she felt even more betrayed and upset at him even more then she had been.. He never meant to hurt her.. But it just kept on happening and she was being pushed farther and farther away from him...

Teal'c had offered lessons on how to be a parent of a warrior.. Even offering to teach John some fighting skills himself, if Jack felt too old to do so.. Which Jack wasn't sure if he should take offensive to or not...

Then Cameron offered his congratulations and offered to take him out to O'Malley's Bar & Grill to celebrate. 

 

It was ludicrous really.. John was an adult already, the fact that people where trying to give him advice on the matter of how to 'raise him' was insane. Though despite it all Jack appreciated it.. Not only to know they cared and had accepted it but also that their remarks, both heartfelt and teasing, helped keep Jack's own off feelings at bay for at least a moment. 

Each time John went through the gate, Jack would start to feel incredibly uneasy. Beyond worried, and it astounded Jack that this 'Parental Instinct' or whatever happened so quickly.. Jack had always had a slight worried feeling when Sam used to go on missions without him, but it was never this bad with her.. Now, whenever John stepped through the gate flashbacks of Charlie burned into his brain.. Worry that John would return wounded or even worse, shot, would fill every inch of his being. Then when John would return an incredible sense of relief would over take him.. Only for the cycle to continue the next time.. 

\--

John paced back and forth in his room. Teyla watched him from his doorway. "Their all waiting for you." 

"Maybe I'm not interested in going." John replied. 

"John, this party is for you. Everyone will be attending.. Besides, Dr. Lam believes this will be a good stress reliever for everyone."

Sheppard turned to Teyla. "Then they can go and get 'unstressed' without me. Just thinking of going is making me stressed."

Teyla tilted her head, looking him over. 

Sheppard continued. "Did you know they sent out memo's about the new 'O'Neill baby'?"

"I received it as well." Teyla admitted. 

"Not just to the base and Atlantis no. Vala and McKay sent it out to everyone they knew.. People in area 51 got confused and sent bibs and sippy cups along with all sorts of toys and nerdy brain development stuff." John motioned all around the room, at the boxes of items he was given. 

There where teething rings, blocks, puzzles, children's learning books, and baby clothes. 

Teyla caught eye of a 'Baby's First Brain Music' CD. It was the same one Rodney had given her for Torren.. She had an inkling McKay must have sent it to John as a joke but decided not too rat him out.

"And don't even get me started on the junk Vala's dad sent me to humour her. 'Celebrity Star Dust', tickets to something even I don't want to talk about and necklaces.. Seriously?!" 

"Their all trying too make you feel welcome..." Teyla tried.

John sighed and shook his head, calming himself down for Teyla's sake. She didn't do anything to deserve being vented at. He motioned a hand to the boxes. "Sorry.. Look you can have this stuff if Torren needs anything."

Teyla smiled. "Thank you John. Now... Is there any way I can convince you too come to the party? Dr. McKay, Vala and everyone else worked very hard on it for you." 

"Only if you have any lemons.."

Teyla frowned and tilted her head as John started to walk out of his room. She followed. "Sorry?"

"So I can kill McKay when I get there.." He tilted his head to her. "You wouldn't happen to know if Vala is allergic to anything too?" 

Teyla just smiled as they took a detour to the Alantis kitchens.

\--

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as John and Teyla entered. 

John frowned but Teyla just smiled and wandered to greet her other friends. 

Vala and Rodney went up to John. 

"Where you surprised?" Vala asked, excitement evident.

"Surprised?.. We all knew about it..." Sheppard remarked. 

Rodney's eyes widened at the yellow object in John's hand. "What.. What's that for?"

Sheppard put an arm around Rodney's neck, pulling him closer. Rodney tensed up. Fear written all over his face. 

"Oh you know.. Returning the favour. You gave me this party and made everyone give me gifts.. So I decided to get you a little something."

"Uh, no thanks..." Rodney tried to back away but Sheppard held him firmly. His free hand tosses the lemon in the air and catching it. 

"Play nice you two." Carson stated looking over them. "We wouldn't want a life and death situation at such a lovely party now do we?"

Sheppard let McKay go. Rodney gave one last horrified glance at John's hand then scurried off as Ronon grinned, thumping him on the back.

"Enjoy the stardom while you can... O'Neill." Vala winked as she wandered off trying to find where Rodney had went to hide. Sheppard groaned, rolling his eyes.

John sighed and gave nods as people exclaimed pleasantries, awkward congratulations and wishes. 

Sheppard felt off about the whole thing. He hated all of the unnecessary attention. 

He noticed O'Neill himself had resided himself to eating cake, keeping his mouth stuffed so he didn't have to talk to people. 

Sheppard slipped off to a balcony and looked over the San Francisco Bay. 

He heard someone come up behind him and sighed. Couldn't he just get one minute alone? He thought to himself. He turned and noticed it was Carter.

"Colonel."

"Colonel." Sam greeted back with a smile. 

She stepped up beside him and looked over the railing. She then turned back to him. "Getting some fresh air?" 

"Yeah." Sheppard shook his head. "It's a mad house in there." 

"Don't worry. This'll get the shock out of everyone's system."

"Hopefully..."

Sam turned around and leaned against the rail as she looked at him. "So how are you doing?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

Sam frowned. "Okay.. Let's talk about something else."

"Football?"

Sam gave him a funny look.

"'War and Peace'? I haven't finished reading it yet so no spoilers."

Sam sighed and shook her head. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in quantum mechanics would you?"

"Heh, I get enough of that from McKay... How about we get a drink?

"You're actually willing to go back in there?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sheppard frowned. "Well no.. But we could sneak out and make out way to the cafeteria by ourselves. Just ditch this whole thing."

"Ourselves huh?.. Wouldn't someone notice the guest of honour is missing?"

"Well then they'll just have to bug O'Neill." Sheppard motioned to her. "So you're in?"

Sam looked back at the party. She figured it would be much better to ditch and avoid Jack's guilty looks. "Sure."

John smiled and tilted his head back. "Well alright then."

Sheppard and Carter stepped back out of the balcony and went past the party. He noticed a few people where starting to make there way over to talk to them so he put his arm around Sam and made an effort to hurry through the crowd unchallenged.

Sam noticed the strange looks Felger and McKay where giving the pair as they stared at John's arm. Obviously trying to figure out a logical reason why the two where leaving together and in such close proximity. Vala was also giving a annoyed look between her and McKay. Clearly jealous she was getting all of McKay's attention. 

Sam inner sighed and wished Vala would just make Rodney more obvious to her feelings, if only so that McKay would stop obsessing over her and get over it and move on to her. The same went with Felger and Dr. Angstrom.

Teal'c went in front of them just as they made it too the door. 

"Colonel Carter, and Colonel Sheppard."

"Hey Teal'c." Sam smiled at him.

"I believe Vala wished the commencement of 'Happy Birthday' to be sung and for Colonel Sheppard to receive the rest of his presents."

Sheppard sighed. There was no way around the big man. "Um, no thanks."

"Do you wish not to participate in the festivities Colonel Sheppard?" Teal'c asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Not really if I'm being perfectly honest." John answered.

O'Neill wandered over, to the rescue. "Uh, that's alright T." He thumped Teal'c's arm. "Let the kid get a breather. It's been a big day and he hasn't had his nap yet."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow once more. "I see."

"So you won't tell anyone we left right?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. I see no reason too Colonel Carter. Everyone will see for themselves once you are in fact gone."

"Thanks T." Sam smiled.

Teal'c bowed his head and stood aside as the two left.

"Then you'll let me leave too right?" O'Neill asked as he started past him.

"You could, but I believe you started a bet with Colonel Mitchell that you could eat a whole cake. If you leave now you will loose."

"Well.. I never said I could eat it in one whole sitting."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and O'Neill smirked. 

"Their was indeed no time limit on the rules." Teal'c conceded.

"Indeed." Jack winked. 

\--

John looked out the window as he sipped his coffee. He was so used to seeing nothing but the stretch of ocean for so long, that the view of outside world full of people, cars, bridges and buildings just didn't seem.. right anymore.. He couldn't explain it.. It just was so unnatural.. Not at all like the worlds in Pegasus either. Maybe it also took into account his time before Atlantis and seeing nothing but snow in Antarctica also helped him feel alienated on his own homeworld. 

Sam watched him with curiosity as she drank her own coffee across from him. She remained silent for a few minutes as John took in the view then decided to speak. "How are you liking Earth, John?" She asked. 

"It's.. Strange.." He looked at her for a moment trying to piece together how he felt. He was never really good at this type of thing. "Takes a while to get used to." 

Sam nodded. "I know.. New Lantea was so peaceful.. Here it's busy and alive. Can be noisy too." 

John leaned back. "You know what I miss the most?... Taking a Puddle Jumper out and flying over her calming oceans. Blue waves as far as the eye could see.. It was nice.." He looked over to Sam. "You?" 

Sam shrugged. "I've flown a lot of things, but a Puddle Jumper wasn't one of them." 

John raised an eyebrow. "Never? Why?" 

"I hadn't gotten the gene in time." She admitted. "I got it right around the time I had too leave." Sam looked distant. "I didn't know then it was a one way trip back home.." 

John thought for a moment then decided. "Then let's do it!" 

Sam frowned confused. "Do.. What?.." 

He grinned. "You're going to fly a Jumper." 

Sam sat up. "Uh.. Really?.." She looked around. "Now?..."

He pushed him self up and away from the table. "Well no time like the present." 

He offered her his had. "Come on Carter." John gave her his best lazy smile. "I'm gonna teach you how to fly." 

Cater gave him a look. "You do realize the IOA would never allow us to just fly a jumper around San Francisco?" 

"Oh please. Like anyone is gonna tell the IOA. Woolsey is gone now. We'll be cloaked and besides, according to everyone it's my birthday so they have to let me." 

Sheppard gave Cater a confident look and she sighed at his unmovable confidence, letting him lead her away. 

"Hey Chuck gonna take the Jumper." Sheppard radioed. 

"Alright Sir." He responded. Carter noticed his tone sounded slightly questionable but he didn't vocalize any concern. Trusting Sheppard's orders completely. 

When they got to the Jumper Sheppard motioned her to sit in the pilots seat. He showed her where to put her hands and gave instructions on how to think things through. Carter decided not to let him know she already knew the technical aspects of the Jumper and let him keep talking. 

Once he finished she started it up.

\--

Chuck informed Jack about the departure and he tapped his ear piece. "Hey Carter.. Bring back my son before curfew." He lightly teased. Trying to hide his worry. 

"Don't worry Sir. I'll have him back before dinner." Carter responded much to Jacks surprise that she had said anything to him at all. 

Jack gazed out the window quietly. He knew he wouldn't be able to see them leave but he couldn't help scanning the horizon regardless. 

It was a strange feeling knowing ones son was all grown up as soon as he got him and that he could do nothing to protect him. He was out of the nest before he was even in it. 

However, he knew he was in good hands. Make that two whole bases full of good hands. He'd be okay. 

"Alright.. Fair winds and all that ship sailors."


End file.
